ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Newbie
The Newbie is the ninth episode of TLOM, and the ninth part of Chapter One. Synopsis Another hero known as Jackel pops up in the city, but Mig notices something very off about him...is it jealousy or is he hiding something? Plot Mig is shown driving his Entity XF on a quiet road during an overcast-sky night. Mig speeds up to a stoplight and stops and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. Mig looks out the window to see few teenagers chatting about school. (Mig): Hurry up light... The light began to spark and exploded. The teenagers saw this and began to crowd around. More and more electricity sparked from the light and seeped around everywhere in shockwaves. (Girl): DARREL!!! The teenagers screamed and began running away. The sparks morphed together in front of Mig's car and glowed brightly. Mig quickly backed up and got out of his car. Wind picked up. (Mig): AGH!! A portal-like hole formed and swirled into place. Robot-like figures that all looked alike began swarming out of the portal. They unsheathed seethrough white glowing swords which sparked at the tips. (Mig): What is this? Two of them jumped on top of Mig. Mig fell back on his car and dodged their sharp attacks. He jumped onto his car and activated the Gammatrix. He scrolled past his Petrosapien alien (Gemspade) and Lavalamp. He reached Puncherbot and slammed down. The robotic figures looked up at Puncherbot. Puncherbot smashed his fists in the ground, creating a shockwave. He clabbed loudy in front of some, causing a few to explode. (Puncherbot): I'm hungry... He grabbed a couple and squeezed them tightly. He smashed them into a ball of metal and launched it into the air. It hovered over three little kids. The kids screamed. Puncherbot, worried, began to sprint to the scene when he fell. A spark of electricity surrounded the girls and the ball bounced off. It smashed into the lawn of a house. A teenager with dark brown hair, a dark blue-red suit, blue-tinted shades, red gauntlets, and a belt on stood. He saw Puncherbot. (Figure): You're a big one...not to matter... He stretched his hands away from each other and created lightning. He pulled them back and fired 4 blasts at Puncherbot. Puncherbot rolled to dodge. (Puncherbot): No, wait. It isn't what it seems. (Figure): (raising fists) You can speak correct English? What are you? Mig transformed back and stood up. The figure stared, startled. He put his shades atop his head. Mig walked to him and raised his hand out to shake. (Mig): I'm Miguel Tenison...I can turn into a few alien species. Do you know those robot guys? (Figure): Jack, call me Jackel. He shook hands with Mig. Jackel looked at the big heal of metallic parts. (Jackel): Of course I do. Those are RYN's bots, as usual. (Mig): RYN? (Jackel): My archenemy. Basically an adult human whom I badly injured upon surgical repair. He's placed inside a robotic armor for the rest of his lives. He's also a mutant as I am. (Mig): I figured you as a mutant. I know someone who is, Shiar Blake. (Jackel): Ah, cool. I'm used to seeing anti-mutant haters walking around and giving me trash. (Mig): Seems like this whole city is filled with poor judgement... Jackel smiled and fist-bumped with Mig. He gave him a red and blue communicator. (Jackel): See ya. I'm busy. If there's anymore, just tell me. They usually spring in from electric devices such as that stoplight you got stuck at and all. (Mig): I figured that. Were you watching me or something? (Jackel): I could see a big flash, so yeah. Jackel's arms glowed and he blasted into the sky through electric currents. Mig waved and walked back to his car. He opened the door and walked in. He turned on the engine and backed away. A robot's eyes flashed and it moved suddenly. It then turned on once again and rose. More and more activated. They looked around. ---- Meanwhile, at City Hall, in the secret underground shelter Klemer had built. He watched multiple screens at the intersection Mig was stopped. He paused at Jackel. Slim Slo'Gan walked into the room through a slide-open door. Testa monitored Maltha Rano, who was chained up against heavy machinery against the wall. (Klemer): Guys, come here. Testa turned and walked behind Klemer. Slim walked up behind them. Klemer pointed at Jackel. (Klemer): Look who we got here. A good client. (Slim): I know that. I was watching them in the alleyway like you asked me to. Mig was attacked by "RYN," so this so-called "Jackel" came up and saved some little kids. (Klemer): Where is he now? I caught him fleeing but not where. (Testa): I can go look for him, if you want. (Slim): Fair deal. Make sure you act as though you want to make a good friendship out of him. Maltha yelled in pain and tried to squeezed himself free. (Maltha): I HOPE YOU KNOW MIGUEL WILL SPOT YOU, TESTA. IT'LL BE A COMPLETE FAILURE. HE'S GONNA COME. Slim walked up to Maltha's machine and turned it on. It stretched him and shocked his nerves. He turned it off and punched Maltha in the chin. Klemer rose up. (Klemer): Both of you go. (Slim): Ah, this'll be an easy one. He seems well manipulative. (Klemer): Then go. If you fail me... (Testa): I know, I know. Intense chastisements, we get it. We've seen all the rundowns before and all. (Klemer): Good. Leave me. Bring me good news. Slim and Testa ran out of the door. Maltha strained himself and Klemer walked up to him. (Klemer): Do you want me to put an end to your life right now? You might have served some use for the past, but now it's getting annoying. Cooperate with me and no one gets hurt. I'm the mayor, no one cares about your life. (Maltha): URRGGH. MIG AND CLEPRON DO. Deep down my father does... (Klemer): That's what you think. You are very useful I must say, helping me track down hirings and setting up cameras, all due to his communicator...we know his location. Too bad that Deristroll guy turned us down. (Maltha): I WON'T HELP YOU ANYMORE. I'M DONE. Klemer turned on the machine and walked back to his chair. Maltha screamed and winced. (Klemer): Done now? (Maltha): AAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ---- Jackel was shown in the city leeping from building to building, scouting out for RYN's Bots. He jumped on top of a warehouse and zoomed in with his scientific glasses. Jackel looked at a power station and saw electricity going awry. He began to jump when Testa grabbed him by the shoulder. (Jackel): Hey- (Testa): No, it's ok Jack. We aren't here to harm ya. We just want to talk. Jackel nudged his grip away and jumped off the warehouse. He ran to the power station. Slim walked up behind Testa. (Slim): Allow me. Slim jumped and tackled down Jackel. He kicked him at a car. Testa shot shards at him and connected him to a wall. Jackel struggled to break free with no use. (Slim): Listen to us. (Jackel): No way! Testa aimed his arm against Jackel's neck which was in the form of a sword. Slim leaned forward and pulled up Jackel's head. (Slim): We simply want you to join with us. (Jackel): Urrrghh why should I joi- (Testa): LET. HIM. FINISH. TALKING. OR I WILL SERIOUSLY DECAPITATE YOU MYSELF. (Jackel): OK, WHAT IS THIS BUSINESS? (Slim): You met Miguel Tenison, correct or am I incorrect? (Jackel): What's it to you? Testa sliced at Jackel's armor arm and cut it off. He began bleeding. Jackel charged his hands but Testa grabbed them tightly and also shot them against the wall. (Slim): Our business wants to "eliminate" him from existence, if you catch my drift. (Jackel): KILL MIG? WHY? (Testa): He hates people like you, wannabe heroes who are mutant freaks. Those are his harsh words I'm afraid. (Jackel): He told me he liked mutants and even knows one personally... (Slim): Pfft, and you believe him? Are you mad? He lies all the time. He wants to please you so he can catch you offguard and kill you himself. Don't you see it now? Jackel looked down at the ground and sighed. He looked up. (Jackel): I should've known... (Testa): He has also harmed us individually, and our boss as well. What do you say? Deal? Jackel quickly nodded and was released. He rubbed his arm. Mig's Entity XF slowly began to pull up from the opposite side of the road. (Testa): We'll be back. Here. Testa handed Jackel a card with directions into the secret underground room. He looked up to see Slim and Testa already gone. Mig quickly pulled out and ran out of the car. (Mig): Come on. RYN's bots are going insane at the power station. (Jackel): Nah...you go ahead and deal with them... (Mig): What? Why?? You know them way more then me! Jackel slapped Mig and walked away. He stopped and looked down. (Jackel): Don't talk to me ever again. Throw away the communicator I gave you...I want nothing to do with you. (Mig): Ok then. Leave, then. I guess I don't need you. RYN's robots quickly circled Mig around the scene. Mig transformed into Warpspeed and began speeding and quickly subduing multiple robots. Jackel turned and looked and sighed. ---- At Klemer's secret entrance, Jackel walked up to the door to City Hall. He walked in and opened the door to see a casual office. He then saw a button under his desk and pressed it. The wall slid open and revealed a stairwell curving down. Jackel walked down the stairwell and the wall door closed, activating torch lights. Jackel walked into the large room and saw Testa and Slim awaiting by the door. (Jackel): Uh, hi. (Testa): Glad you could join us. The boss will be coming. Slim nodded and opened the door. Klemer in a black suit and black walked forward and looked at Jackel. Jackel stepped back a bit. (Jackel): Klemer...Krock... (Klemer): Hello, Jack. I've seen you've meet my friends, Slim and Testa. I'm so happy you could join in on our little...project. (Jackel): Well I was manipulated and tricked for the last time. I thought I saw a potential friend in him...guess not. He wants to kill me, so be it. I'll go ahead and do whatever. Klemer grinned deviously. He put his arm around Jackel and walked into the room. (Klemer): Have you ever heard of the Gammatrix? (Jackel): I'm guessing it's an alien device, correct? (Klemer): The device Mig beholds, yes. Miguel is a very strange kid...he loves to hurt and loves to trick and has a big sarcastic attitude that frankily isn't very attractive to friends. (Jackel): I noticed by just meeting him... (Klemer): He will use the Gammatrix at will any time, probably to kill you to make it quicker. I have been contacting many willing aliens across the galaxy who hate Mig as much as we do. You seem perfect. (Jackel): Thank you...sir. (Klemer): Hmm, since he still sees you as a friend...I want you to- (Jackel): You don't even have to hesitate to ask me. I'm already dealing with an old foe...might as well kill two birds with one stone. Klemer smiled and patted Jackel on the back. Jackel walked out of the room and the door shut. Testa and Slim walked to Klemer. (Slim): He's almost way too easy to sway. (Klemer): I already saw a burning passion in his eyes to be a good killer. He's a very good guy to have with us. (Testa): I really hope he doesn't fail on us. Mig has a pattern to- (Klemer): Mig has a pattern to attack those who instantly do him wrong, like our approachs at first. This...is a good one. Mig is completely unaware that Jackel is with us. We have a chance. ---- Mig as Warpspeed stood in the smoking mess of defeated and destroyed robots. He leaned against his car and transformed back. He felt a buzz on his communicator. He picked it up and Jackel's hologram shot up. (Jackel): MIG I THINK I FOUND RYN, HE'S IN THE TRAIN YARD. HURRY. (Mig): I'll be right there. Mig put away his communicator and jumped into his car. He instantly sped off towards the train station. He swerved into it and parked his car nearby the tracks. He ran out on the tracks and found Jackel standing there. (Mig): Well where is he? (Jackel): He was never here... Jackel charged his inner power and blasted Mig. Mig fell back and smashed into a train. He rolled down and felt Jackel's foot step down on the back of his head. (Mig): URRGGH WHAT IS- (Jackel): You think I'd fall for your fakeness? PUNK! He pulled Mig up and punched him in the face. Mig fell over the back of the train and felt it start up. It began to move. Jackel ran to the back and climbed it as well. (Mig): Look dude I have no idea what you mean by "fakeness." Mig ducked from a punch and grabbed Jackel's arm. Jackel shocked him and held him over the edge of the train. It roared and began moving faster and faster. (Mig): OK THAT'S IT, CLEARLY YOU'RE BRAINLESS! Mig slammed down on the Gammatrix and became Fantasm. He shot a ghost beam into Jackel's eyes and jumped on top of the train car. Jackel exploded on top and made an electric shockwave. (Jackel): I WON'T LET YOU WALK AWAY ALIVE MIGUEL. Fantasm jumped in the air but was shocked. He fell down and transformed back. (Jackel): Music to MY ears. (Mig): Should've known you were a secret psycho... Jackel charged up his hands again and punched at Mig. Mig jumped back. Jackel's arms were stuck in the car. He broke them out and sparks flew all around his hands. He charged at Mig and launched him onto another car, where they both flopped around fighting. Mig kicked him twice and threw him off. Mig jumped to his feet in fighting position as Jackel got back up. The train drove near a tunnel; Mig quickly ducked. Mig began to crawl to the third car but Jackel grabbed his foot and shocked him. Mig shook around as Jackel smiled deviously. The train sped out of the tunnel, allowing Mig to rise. Mig smashed Jackel's hand and ran to the third car. Jackel blasted at him. (Jackel): Aghhhh... Jackel zoomed onto the third car. Mig broke the roof of it and jumped in, narrowly missing Jackel. He ran to the front of the car and activated the Gammatrix. The lights in the car flashed and the roof exploded off. Jackel jumped in and blasted apart the walls. Mig opened the door and smashed it on his fingers. He jumped to the fourth car as Jackel grabbed his ankle, causing him to miss it. Mig dangled off the third car over the tracks. (Mig): AHHHH! Jackel laughed and shocked him once more. Mig slapped down the Gammatrix core and transformed into Dragonfly. Dragonfly bashed Jackel's hands and turned intangible. He phased through into the fourth car, the fifth, the sixth, etc. He reached the eighth car and sat down and transformed back. He contacted Clepron. (Mig): Clepron...come to the rushing train QUICKLY. Jacke- Jackel blew up the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh cars. They exploded off the train and rolled off the tracks. A few collided with the second and third cars, causing a massive fireball. The train began to swerve. Jackel grabbed Mig and flew to the top of the eighth car. He held Mig down, choking him. His other hand raised up, sparking violently. (Mig): AGH...WHY...ARE...YOU... (Jackel): You were going to KILL ME. I'm going to KILL YOU NOW. Clepron swung in and kicked Jackel off the train. Jackel slid to the back of the eighth car and grabbed on tightly. Clepron rose Mig up and the two looked at the cars swaying on and off the tracks. (Clepron): We should get off. (Mig): Nah, let's stay on and be burned to death. Clepron grappled onto a pipeline of a building with Mig. Jackel held on and saw the train swerve off the tracks into a mountain. The train exploded apart vastly and quickly. Mig and Clepron watched. (Mig): Gosh... Jackel jumped from the fire and onto the tracks. He floated into the air and zoomed at Mig. He landed down in front of Mig and Clepron. (Mig): Well look who's back. Jackel's arms glowed with electricity. Clepron blasted him down and wrapped him up with his grapple. Jackel screamed and tried breaking loose. (Clepron): SHUT UP!!! (Mig): Why the HELL ARE YOU AFTER ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? (Jackel): You hate me. You wanted to kill me with your weapon!! (Mig): ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO KILL YOU? I SAID I LIKED YOU. (Jackel): It's COMPLICATED. (Mig): Make it simple. Jackel saw Mig's hand hover over the Gammatrix core and Clepron aiming his weapon at Jackel. Jackel, stunned, shook his head and backed away. (Jackel): They...were right...you're going to kill me. You're planning on it! Mig looked at his hand over the Gammatrix and relaxed them. Clepron relaxed his aiming and weapon. (Mig): They? Testa, watching and hearing them from behind the building ledge, stuck his eyes out which held a camera in them. He monitored the scene. (Jackel): No, not they. He...(sigh) ALRIGHT. Klemer Krock and two others...they told me to join them and said you wanted to kill me and how bad you really were. Testa glared and continued recording. On Klemer's side, Klemer watched the footage and angrily turned his hands into fists. He smashed them on his chair and rose up. Slim walked over to him. (Slim): He told him... (Klemer): I FREAKING REALIZE THAT SLIM. I REALIZE! On Testa's side, Testa looked around and saw large electrical activity rising at a nearby factory. Another poral zapped alive. Mig, Clepron, and Jackel also turned and saw. Clepron released him. (Jackel): Oh no...he's here. (Mig): RYN? (Jackel): I can't do this all by- Mig walked up next to Jackel and stared at the portal. (Jackel): You gonna help me? (Mig): He made up lies about me Jackel. Why would I ever want to kill you? I just wanted to help you, not kill. Jackel smiled and then instantly remembered Mig's hand above his Gammatrix and how fiercly Mig had fought against him. Jackel's smiled instantly went away. (Jackel): Actually...I can do this on my own... (Mig): No, you can't. We can help you dude... Jackel glowed and walked fast to Mig. He grabbed him and began shocking him instantly. He then fired electric pulses at Clepron and both of them fell down. Testa recorded this. Klemer watched the footage and began to smile again. He walked forward to watch the footage up close. (Klemer): Good... The portal fully opened and gleamed. A bluish black-and-white large robot walked out with a seethrough glass-like opening on its face, revealing RYN's injured face which was the only part alive. (RYN): Ah...finally back here on Earth! Jackel jumped down and crashed. He walked up to RYN. (Jackel): Hello RYN...nice to see you again... (RYN): JACKY, HEYYYY!!! IS THAT YOU BUDDY? AHAHA. I thought I had to search everywhere for you... RYN's arms glowed and he raised them back. He shot them forward and fired electrical waves at Jackel. Jackel zoomed into the air and dodged them. He shot back down. (RYN): Stronger, it seems. I swear I thought I saw a partner with you. (Jackel): He's no partner...nor a friend. Mig got up on the rooftop of the warehouse and looked down at Jackel and RYN. He then looked down at the rooftop and began to walk away. Clepron followed. Jackel looked up at the rooftop and sighed. He then turned back to RYN. (RYN): Ah well! That saves me more room to bash you in everywhere. RYN rose his arms up and electric portals spawned everywhere. Robots climbed out of all of them, aiming their white swords and charging up their powerful robotic suits. (Jackel): Alright then. Take me on. Just then a large ice wave shot down and froze RYN and the other bots. Jackel turned around to see Iceitope on the rooftop, who quickly changed back. Mig jumped off the rooftop. (Jackel): Get away... (Mig): I just saved you. (Jackel): I SAID GET AWAY! Jackel's palms glowed. A large halo of electrical energy surrounded him and sparked out everywhere. The ice melted and exploded due to this. RYN looked at unstable Jackel and fled back into his portal. His bots followed. (RYN): AGH HE'S IN HIS UNSTABLE FORM! GET BACK. (Mig): Stop it, rght now...I don't want to hurt you, please just cut it out. (Jackel): AND HOW SHOULD I BE SO SURE!? YOU PLANNED TO HURT ME EARLIER! (Mig): It's called instinct. Clepron jumped off the rooftop and backed away after seeing how unstable Jackel was. Jackel shook his head, sighing and groaning. Mig stepped forward. (Jackel): STAY AWAY!!!!!!!! He glowed more intensely. Mig stepped back a little. (Mig): JACKEL, PLEASE. LISTEN TO ME! THEY'RE LYING TO YOU SO YOU WILL HELD AID THEM IN KILLING ME! Jackel sighed and yelled louder. Sparks began to fly everywhere. (Mig): IT'S THE TRUTH! (Jackel): Naghhhh AGHHHHH!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!! TO ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! He charged all of his unstable energy up and aimed it as a large mass at Mig and Clepron. (Mig): JACKEL!! Just then Jackel flashed twice and was instantly teleported. Mig and Clepron opened their eyes and looked around. Mig ran around, looking for him. (Clepron): Where is he? (Mig): I don't know! Ugh...they got to him. I can't help him...he's theirs now. ---- In Klemer's lair, Jackel flashed and appeared. He screamed and then looked around. His unstable electricity dissolved away and he breathed angrily and heavily. Klemer stepped behind Jackel. Jackel turned. (Klemer): Easy kid, it's alright. Jackel breathed heavily and then looked at the ground. He fell to his knees. (Jackel): I almost had him...he was in the perfect spot...I... (Klemer): No. It was suicide doing what you just did. (Jackel): Huh? (Klemer): If you fired off ALL of that unstable electric energy, you would've died as well due to the impact and the major and sudden loss of mass energy. I loved your willpower...I dearly love what you are capable of. Jackel breathed again. Klemer put his hand on his shoulder and knealed down. (Klemer): You're the best one we got here. A perfect killing machine. Mig wants you to be on his side to kill us. (Jackel): I...know. He's trying to trick me. (Klemer): Exactly. You're like us, like it or not. You're intelligent and very powerful...you can surely do what's right to finish the job. Jackel smiled and began breathing normaly. Testa walked into the lair. (Testa): The poor sap has lost hope in Jackel. Klemer laughed and smiled. (Jackel): Good. He doesn't deserve me...nor does he really even want me by his side. Wait a minute...you guys are using me! You're using my power to help you!!!! Jackel glowed and charged up again. He floated. (Klemer): NO, no, you're very wrong! We would never do such a thing. (Jackel): YOU SURE? (Testa): We like you. Why else would we go out of our way to reach you? Jackel calmed down and landed again. He finally smiled and looked up at Klemer and Testa. (Jackel): I thank you then. Truely, I really do thank you all. (Klemer): It is no problem at all Jack... He handshaked Jackel. (Klemer): Not one problem at all... ---- THE END Major Events *Jackel debuts, who is a mutant. *Maltha Rano is revealed to be captured in Klemer's lair, where he was used against his will to help with Klemer's plans. *R.Y.N debuts along with his bots. Characters *Mig Tenison *Maltha Rano *Clepron Stargo Villains *Klemer Krock *Slim Slo'Gan *Testa *Jackel *RYN **RYN's Bots Aliens *Puncherbot *Warpspeed *Fantasm *Iceitope (cameo) Trivia *Jackel has a very high and powerful temper. *Klemer gains Jackel after using Testa's advice. *RYN will return later. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons